The Days of The Depressed and The Loveless
by stienrawr
Summary: This story is about a young girl you joined Varia on special reasons and her journey as the most hated member of the group, even more hated than Levi. Maybe. One-shot


**A/N: Yep, new story. I will eventually continue the other one, (the other celia one) because this came to me reading another Xanxus fanfiction.**

**Please Read and Review.**

**I own nothing but Celia**

Crying. Wailing. Sobbing.

Who was making those noises?

Oh those noises were from me.

Why was I stuck here? In this castle filled with hateful creatures that were called humans. They didn't care for me. Not one. They hated me, despised me, never took pity to me. Especially that spoiled brat of a girl they keep around. Well the other girl, not me. That girl was perfect in every way, she had a loving older brother, and a fantastic lover. She had the most beautiful looking black hair with blue eyes to match. She had flawless pale skin and everything she wore accented her curves.

But I, on the other hand was plain. Messy brunette hair, gentle, but sorrowful and empty green eyes, and tan skin that held scars. I was tiny, no curves whatsoever and I was short. No matter what I wore, it looked baggy.

Back to the point, I was spilling tears over everything I have been through my life. I'm in the tender age of fourteen, I grew up on the streets, no one to love me nor hold me when I was scared, hence my fear of thunder and lightening. Im only in the Varia because I was "useful".

You see, I have a special flame, it's color was white, but I have the sky flame, so I train under the boss, Xanxus. Im just being used.

I pushed myself up from my bed, hearing banging on my door. To my surprise (not), the white haired male name Squalo, "Sorry, Squalo..." I wiped my tears, knowing he's about to tell me to be quiet.

"VROI! Will you shut the fuck up? God you're so fucking annoying!" he yelled in my face, stomping off to his room after he did so.

I slowly closed my door, it shutting with a soft click. I didn't make it to my bed before I began to cry once more, but quietly. I slid down the door, my face in my hands.

I've always wondered why god put me on this Earth. I've always wanted to rid the Earth of my presence. No one would care anyways, the Varia would brush it off like it was nothing, and I have no family.

My stomach made back flips in my body. When was the last time I ate? Oh yeah, last week.I have to will myself to eat, but I don't know why. The only time I ever come out of my room is to receive a mission, attend a meeting, or whenever I'm called out. That way I don't have to face the evil men that lived in the castle.

Tomorrow just happened to be the day I'm forced to get out of my room. All I do is sit on a random chair and curl up in it. I don't socailize and I get all sorts of glares from Levi Squalo and that bitch they call Sicilia. What I hated the most about her is she claims I have a fake name (my names Celia) and that I copied from herbecause I'm a whore and I'm so jealous and blah blah blah. Yes, that bitch was Xanxus's twenty year old sister, and Squalo's lover.

'It's no point in complaining so I better get some rest...' I thought to myself as I climbed into my bed and willed myself to sleep.

The preceding afternoon, I was curled up in a chair in the living room, my green orbs staring blankly at a wall. Rain was poring outside so normally, Sicilia is throwing herself all over Squalo in hope to find comfort in the oncoming thunder.

I began to quiver gently, hiding the tears that began to slide down my cheeks, hoping no one would notice. If they did, they'd bother me non-stop.

"Ugh, look, Squ-kun, she's tryna make fun of my fears!" she screeched in a fake fearful tone.

I began to scrunch myself up into the chair, feeling everyone in the room (which was everyone in the castle) glare up at me, except for maybe Lussuria and Mammon.

Squalo let out a 'tch' and snorted, "Voi, She's just trying to get attention." he rubbed the back of the bitch that sat next to him.

I whimpered, hearing the roar of thunder outside and lightening flash through the windows. I never really expected any sympathy from them.

"She's just jealous no one likes her sorry looking ass, " Sicilia laughed, "She's unwanted, Nii-san! Why do we even keep her?" she complained to Xanxus.

Xanxus grunted in reply, still glaring daggers at me.

I stood up from the chair, "I dont feel good, I'm laying down..." I muttered, my heart racing a mile a minute. I walked out of the room, hearing Lussuria call after me. As soon as the door closed, I burst into a sprint, stopping at the doors of the training room. I threw them open and stomped inside, slamming them shut. .

At that, my hands grew aflame with bright white, my eyes turning a glaring green.

"Why am I being totured like this?" I screamed, punching the wall, leaving a dent.

"Why does everyone hate me? Am I that pitiful? Am I that useless?" i screamed even louder, this time, puniching a giant hole in the wall, going into Squalo's own training room.

I let the flames die down after a while and I collapsed to all fours, my tears hitting the damaged and burned floor.

"Why did you put me on this Earth? Why am I hated so much?" I said aloud between sobs, "Why does no one love me..?"

All the while, I didn't notice a certain boss had followed me and watched me the whole time.

I didn't know this until I stood up turned around to see his glaring face, "If you were like that during training, then maybe you wouldn't be so useless, trash." he spat.

I looked down at my feet, feeling him smirk at me, "I'm always useless, my emotions and fears negate people away from me. " then I didn't even realize he had walked to me.

He lifted my chin up, a sneer dancing on his face, "Then maybe you shouldn't act like a child and grow up, maybe then people wouldn't hate you, trash." he spat at me once more.

The scar on my left cheek that mirrored his almost burned as he touched me. Letting him touch my chin was a mistake as I felt a blow to cheek the scar rested on.

"Grow up and quit feeling bad for yourself. That's why people hate you." xanxus sneered at me, "And quit crying, it's annoying," as he said that, he wiped tears from my cheeks. He spun on his heel and left with that.

I stood there stunned, my legs feeling like pasta.


End file.
